


Take Good Care of My Baby

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode: s02e08 Shibboleth, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-27
Updated: 2007-01-27
Packaged: 2019-05-31 03:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15111125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: He planned to watch Valley of the Dolls because she loved it.  How much nicer did she want him to be?





	Take Good Care of My Baby

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

CJ felt herself waking up; she was groggy. Her clogged mind had difficulty remembering what day it was and though she saw a figure standing in her bedroom, she was simply too worn out to be afraid. The haze cleared and the back of Leo became more evident.

“Hey.”

Leo turned, looked at her and smiled.

“How are you feeling baby?”

“I'm not really sure.”

She tried to sit up but Leo stopped her. He sat on the bed beside her, pushing sweaty bangs from her forehead and feeling it with the back of his hand.

“You still feel pretty warm. I thought it would have come down by now. Let me take your temperature.”

“I just want to go back to sleep. I'm so tired.”

He figured she was exhausted. Most of the day Monday and Tuesday she had been weak, complaining of a headache and nausea. Late Tuesday afternoon she was talking with Josh when she nearly passed out. He helped her to the couch, touched her forehead, and immediately called Leo.

 

“She should definitely go home. Her temperature is high Leo.”

“Hospital high?”

“I don’t know really.”

Leo sat beside her on the couch; told her that he was taking her home.

“I don’t feel good.” She whispered.

“I know baby.” He was whispering too. “I want to take your temperature.”

"Sam has a thermometer!” Josh exclaimed as if he had just solved the meaning of life. “He keeps everything in his top drawer. I’ll go get it.”

“Tell me what hurts.” Leo said as his Deputy left the room. He unbuttoned some of her shirt buttons; felt her neck. She was not perspiring and that concerned him.

“I'm dizzy, nauseous, hot, and my head hurts. Oh God, please don’t let it be the flu.”

“Shh, you're going to be fine.”

“Here you go.” Josh came back with the thermometer.

“Open wide.” Leo said with a grin.

“You're enjoying this too much.” CJ grumbled.

“Stop that, I'm not. Don’t talk.”

CJ folded her arms as the thermometer beeped. Leo pulled it from her mouth.

“102.9. I am taking you to the hospital.”

“No! Not the hospital, please don’t make me. C’mon Leo, just take me home. Please.”

“Claudia Jean…”

“Please. I just want to go home and get into bed. The emergency room is not a good idea.”

“OK, we’ll go home.” He helped her up. “If this fever is not down by tomorrow morning I am taking you to the hospital and I don’t care if I have to drag you kicking and screaming.”

“OK, OK.”

His arm moved around her waist as they walked to the exit.

“I can walk on my own.” She complained.

“Not according to Josh. Don’t fight with me now CJ.”

 

Leo stroked her hair, leaning to kiss her forehead.

“Rest baby. I'm going to make you some toast and tea. After that I am definitely taking your temperature…no arguments.”

CJ slid back into bed, closing her eyes. Leo left the bedroom and went into the kitchen. He filled the kettle with water, grabbing the whole grain wheat bread from the basket. Of course on Tuesday when they arrived, CJ had no food. Leo spent Wednesday afternoon buying her groceries. Then he went to the Watergate to pack a bag for his extended stay with her. He called the President to tell him he would not be traveling to New Hampshire with the First Family.

 

“Did Jenny invite…?”

“I’ll be with CJ.” Leo cut him off.

“How is she feeling?”

“It has to be the flu; she can't keep anything down.”

“Be careful not to get sick Leo.” Jed warned.

“I will be fine. Getting her back on her feet is my only concern right now. She is adamant about not going to the hospital but high fevers are nothing to play around with. She is stubborn as hell.”

“Oh, you're one to talk.”

“Shut up...sir.”

 

“I don't think I can keep anything down.” CJ murmured when he came back into the room.

Leo put pillows behind her so she could rest comfortably.

“We will try OK?”

“What day is it?”

“Thursday. Happy Thanksgiving.”

“Not. Have you been here the whole time?”

“Yeah. I'm going to get you some water.”

CJ nodded, examining the toast with a scrutinizing eye. She did not have much of an appetite. Leo came back, put the water on her tray and the thermometer in her mouth before she could protest.

“Leo!”

“Don’t talk!”

It beeped and he pulled it out. 100.3…that was definitely better. He sat beside her on the bed.

“It’s down to 100.3. I'm glad because I was truly becoming concerned.”

CJ had a coughing fit. Leo put two cold pills beside her glass of water.

“Sorry about that. You shouldn’t be here Leo; you're going to get sick.”

“I can't tell you the last time I was sick. Mallory was a kid, I think. Eat as much as you can baby, you need some of your strength back.”

CJ managed to eat both pieces of dry toast and drank most of her tea, though it took forever. Leo moved the tray and she rested against her pillows.

“This is not how I wanted to spend my first weekend off in God knows how long.” She coughed again. “This sucks.”

“Yeah, a little bit. At least we’re together, and you're conscious. Tuesday and Wednesday were bad.”

“I don’t remember.” She leaned her head on his shoulder. “I'm so glad you're here though.”

“If you're up to it we can watch a movie. If not, I want you to sleep.”

CJ wanted to know what he planned to do for entertainment if she slept for the next couple of days.

“Where are you sleeping?” she asked.

“The couch.”

“Aw Leo. I'm so sorry you have to do all of this.”

“I don’t have to do anything…I want to help you feel better. When you love someone that’s what you do. Don’t feel sorry for me or yourself; you need your strength.”

“No, I need a kiss. Are you willing to risk possible contamination?”

The Chief of Staff smiled, briefly kissing her lips. Then he stroked her cheek.

“We are going to make the most of this weekend. I promise.”

***

By Thursday night CJ was feeling better. After two days wrapped in blankets her temperature was down to 99. She could not stand for long, but under Leo’s watchful eye she took a quick shower. He helped her dry off, changed her sheets, and put Vap-O-Rub on her chest. CJ put on pajamas and climbed back under her blanket and comforter.

“How are you feeling? I don’t want you going overboard.” He said.

“I'm OK…the shower made me feel better. I gotta tell you Leopold, the domestic thing you're doing is adorable. I hope that the fever will be gone by tomorrow. I'm a little hungry.”

Leo was happy about that. Her appetite’s return definitely meant she was feeling better.

“Lets watch that movie now.” She said.

“Are you up to it?”

“I'm fine. Please don’t baby me.”

“Look, you had the shivers, were throwing up, and had an almost 103 degree temperature. For a while I was truly scared. You're going to have to deal with me babying you for a while.”

“OK.” CJ smiled. “I do feel up to a movie.”

Leo wanted to know what she was in the mood for.

“Anything.”

“Devil In the Blue Dress?” Leo held up the video.

“Ooh yeah.”

“Oh no, no Denzel.”

“What? Why?”

“You'll overexert yourself with Denzel.”

“No I won't.”

“Sure. We’ll watch Valley of the Dolls.”

“Really? Oh that should be fun. Let’s have popcorn.”

“You must be feeling better.” Leo relaxed on the bed, pulled her close, and pushed PLAY. “You are not getting any popcorn.”

“Man, you're tough.” She cuddled closer and rested her head on his chest. “You should be nicer to me…I'm sick.”

Leo laughed. He planned to sit through Valley of the Dolls because she loved it. How much nicer did she want him to be?

***

“I'm not staying in this bed for another instant. I'm starting to feel like Cousin Clara.”

CJ threw the covers back, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. It was Saturday afternoon and she was feeling more like herself.

“You are not 100% yet.” Leo reasoned.

“When am I ever? I am craving a cup of coffee and a corn muffin. I also want to go outside.”

“CJ…”

“C’mon Leo, I do feel better. Check my temperature if you want. We never get time off…I don’t want to waste it.”

“Getting better is a waste?”

“Not doing something with you if I have the opportunity is a waste.”

“What do you want to do?” Leo asked, smiling at her words.

“Get the hell out of this apartment, for starters. Take a drive to Baltimore and have lunch on the marina. The weather is so lovely.”

Leo’s look was skeptical but CJ’s was hopeful. They just looked at each other and then he smiled.

“You're beautiful.” He said.

“Thank you. Does that mean we get to go?”

“Alright.”

“Yes!”

“I want you to dress appropriately and I'm driving.”

“What? My baby? Nobody drives my baby.”

“I do if you want to go to the marina.”

CJ thought about it for a few minutes, rolling her eyes.

“OK, fine.”

“Good.”

She stood up, did a long stretch, and pretended it didn’t make her dizzy.

“Lets take a shower.” She said.

“I already took one.”

“I really don’t care.” She took his hand, dragging him into the bathroom.

“I see that.”

***

“Do you mind music?”

“What do you plan to subject me to?”

“Talk about subjection…I'm in the passenger seat of my own damn car. I don’t care if you like it or not Leopold.”

She put the tape in and Debbie Harry started to sing about a Heart of Glass. Leo listened as she sang and danced along to artists like Rufus and Chaka Khan, Elton John, and Prince. Leo was surprised that he recognized most of the songs.

“Where did you get this tape?” he asked.

“My best friend Kate sent it to me.”

“How many best friends do you have?”

“What do you mean? There’s just Kate and Toby.” CJ laughed. “You know there probably aren’t two more different people on the planet.”

“What distinguishes a plain old friend from a best friend?”

“They know everything. Even the ugly things and they still love me and never judge me. I know when it gets hard they will be my shelter. Their love and support is unconditional, and it’s rare.”

“That’s the President for me.” Leo replied.

“I know. There has to be someone who knows everything.” She sneezed.

“God bless you. Are you feeling OK?”

“Yes. I promise not to overexert myself.”

“I don’t quite believe you.” Leo said.

“Good. I need to keep you on your toes.”

Jimi Hendrix came on and they both rocked out.

“Oh my God, I can't tell you how often Kate and I listened to the Jimi Hendrix record we stole from my brother. She freaked her parents out for a while…they were truly afraid she would run off with a rock guitarist.”

“So you liked the boys in the band?”

“I was with Mike.”

“Ah yes, Mike Kerrigan, how could I forget?”

“Love of my young life. Who was yours?”

“Bonnie Harper, at Michigan. My mother and stepfather sent me to an exclusive high school so I was much too busy for a steady girlfriend then.”

“So, you dated lots of girls in high school?”

“Something like that.”

CJ laughed, thumping his leg. Leo grinned.

***

The marina was crowded, no doubt the weather being in the mid 60s brought out the crowd. Leo held her hand and that was enough to make CJ lightheaded. She watched young families and small children running all over the place. People were walking dogs or skating around. Leo studied a group of teenagers with Mohawks with a raised eyebrow.

“They're probably discussing Schopenhauer.” He said.

“Or Bert and Ernie.”

“What? The Muppets?”

“They warrant a lot of discussion Leopold. Check out the Internet.”

He would probably pass. He had watched a lot of Sesame Street with Mallory…it would scar him for sure.

“You want a beer? I mean...?”

“You mean do I want to watch you drink a beer? OK.”

They sat at an outside bar, drinking and eating snacks. CJ loved to people watch.

“What are you thinking about?” Leo asked.

“Nothing really. I just look at people and wonder what they're thinking about. Wonder if their hushed conversations are illicit to just inane. Wonder if they secretly hate their spouses, their children, or themselves. Wonder if they had another life that they ran away from. Wonder if their Republicans.”

Leo laughed at that one. He thought he and Jed were the only people who pointed at people and picked their party affiliation.

“What do you think they are?” Leo pointed to a middle-aged Asian couple walking with a small child.

“Republican.”

“Them?” a group of 20 something white women laughing about something.

“Hmm, 2 Democrats and one closet Republican.”

“Them.” A biracial couple with a bichon frise.

“She’s Green Party for sure. He’s a MSNBC-addicted Democrat.”

“What about him?” the white man across the bar reading a paperback novel.

“He dabbled in Socialism for a few years but prefers Nihilism.” 

“You're insane.” Leo laughed. “I think if people looked at me they may see Republican.”

“It’s the suit. Democrats usually don’t wear $3000 suits.”

“Would you still date me if I were a Republican?”

“I would keep you a secret.” She whispered. “Oh wait, I'm already doing that.”

“Claudia Jean.”

“What?” she got right up in his face. “I'm just teasing.”

Leo kissed her quickly. She tousled his hair and he laughed.

“You love me?” he asked.

“Madly. I figure I would have to be mad.”

She kissed him again; surprised he let her in public. No one out there on the harbor gave a damn. Out there they were just normal people and though CJ only felt 70% better she felt like a million bucks.

***

On the way home Toby called her cell phone. She turned down the music.

“How are you feeling?” he asked.

“Better. I'm on my way back from Baltimore.”

“What? Why?”

“It was a gorgeous day Tobus. Leo blames global worming but I still wanted to enjoy it.”

“I'm inclined to agree about global warming.”

“Did you go to Sophie’s? Oh my God, did you bring me sweet potato pie?”

“I brought back two.”

“I love you.”

“I never said you could have one.”

“Don’t be mean to me; I'm sick. Give me two slices.”

“I could part with that? Are you busy tomorrow?”

“I'm gonna stay in; probably overdid it today. Come by on Sunday and bring my pie.”

“Imitation of Life is coming on AMC.” He said. 

“Oh Tobus, it is going to be a great afternoon.”

“Yeah. OK, rest and I will see you Sunday.”

“Bring my pie. Bye.”

CJ flipped the phone off and turned up Joni Mitchell.

“Toby and I are doing a little Lana Turner on Sunday.”

“I'm sorry?”

“Imitation of Life. He’s Lana, I'm Juanita Moore but I'm Sandra Dee and he’s Sara Jane. I can never remember that actress’s name to save my life.”

“Her name is Susan Kohner. Toby is going to mimic Lana Turner and I won't be able to watch?”

“No. Moreover, if you tell him I even told you about it I will kill you. Its one of our things.”

“When we know each other longer we’ll have things too, right?” He asked.

“Yeah. Wow, that’s going to be a blast. Code talk, and laughter that no one else understands. Little glances and nudges. Think you can handle it?”

“I don’t know.”

“The honest answer is always the best one.”

***

“I figure you want the weekend to yourself since you're feeling better. I know being baby-sat is not your thing.”

“Its not but if I'm feeling better it won't be like that. Did you have something else you wanted to do?”

Leo got into the bed and held her. It had been a good day; he was glad she felt better. No one knew how worried Leo was about the fever and the illness. He kissed her forehead, happy it was cool.

“I'm going to work for a little while. You're going to balk about that but there are things that need to be done.”

“Yeah.”

“I know that tone.”

“There is no tone. Maybe we can have dinner tomorrow night. You think we can get in somewhere without a reservation?”

“What did you have in mind?”

“Equinox.”

“I’ll call, though I cannot promise.”

“I will cross my fingers, and my toes.”

“And your eyes.” Leo kissed her. He liked it so much that he did it again. Then he stroked her cheek.

“I'm going to ask you for the millionth time how you are feeling.”

“You are nothing McGarry if not consistent. Since you are leaving me tomorrow I’ll just veg in my pajamas all day. Call my dad and Kate; read the paper. Maybe paint my toenails if I can bend over without getting dizzy.”

“You might want to wait until next weekend for the pedicure. Maybe I can do it for you.”

“Seriously? That is a fantasy of mine.”

“I know. You think it’s not one of mine?”

She kissed him, pulling him closer under the covers. CJ unbuttoned his pajama top.

“CJ, are you…”

“I'm feeling much better. Leo we’ve been together here for three days and you’ve been sleeping on my couch. Not tonight.”

“OK baby. I just want to make sure you're alright.”

“I’ll be fine once we get out of these clothes.”

“You wanna be a bad girl?” Leo asked.

“Oh God yes. As bad as I can be with a runny nose.”

Leo laughed, sliding the shorts down her legs. He laid CJ on her back and stared at her.

“I'm an incredibly lucky bastard.”

“You certainly are. I love you Leo.”

“I love you too.” He turned off the lamp, focusing his attention solely on her.

***


End file.
